Turning My Closet Inside Out
by People Always Leave
Summary: Lily Evan, a loner but beautiful nonetheless. Sirius Black, deeper than given credit for. & James Potter, the boy who changed. Basically Sirius discovers Lily, they become close which means she gets to know the marauders. Including James. Read if you want
1. Skipping Stones

**TURNING MY CLOSET INSIDE OUT**

By Divya Sharma

Introduction

There was once a girl. She was a witch in the normal world and a muggleborn for the magical world. An outcast for both.

But she went to school like any other witch would have. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. There were many people who weren't pureblood maniacs but none of them came even close to getting to know me. Don't take me in the wrong way. Some people tried, Alice Jinx and Remus Lupin among them, but no one really succeeded and soon everyone took her for a hopeless girl. She was tagged a big L for loser.

Yet, she lived on as simply as she could. Some people picked on her. Some did more than just that. Few left her alone. And she was glad for that.

I, without being anyone in this story, am going to tell you the tale of Lily Evans.

Chapter One Skipping Stones.

23rd June, Hogwarts, almost midnight, sixth year.

Skipping stones. One thing she loved about her school. Somehow she managed to skip stones at least seven times in the lake but fail in every muggle place she tried.

Lily Evans was sitting alone on a fallen tree log beside the lake of Hogwarts, skipping stones. This wasn't new to her. She had found herself in this place many times in the past six years she had been in Hogwarts. And anyway, what would she rather do? She didn't have a boyfriend to snog senseless in some broom cupboard, she didn't have any pajama party to attend in some crowded dorm, and she didn't even have a party to give life to in some hidden magical hall.

So, she skipped stones.

And loved every second of it.

Why, you ask? Because it was any day better being beaten up in the dungeons by a pack of ruthless slytherins, better than being insulted by any of the blonde bitches, better than being hit upon in crowded pubs, better than lying in bed crying tears of blood. Better than being physically abused by her own drunk father.

So, she skipped stones.

She was born with beautiful green eyes that had the ability to change colour. They turned bright emerald when she was really happy, not so often, and almost black dark green when she was deep in thought, angry or sad. Also she had long dark straight red hair which were in a razor cut with flicks and a heavy side fringe. She was gifted with brains and was very quick witted. She was about 5'9" in height which was more than the average height of the girls around her. She avoided exposing. Not even a bit of the arms or part of the legs. Unless of occasions of course. She was very slender with curves that made boys drool in their dreams.

"Oooh! Look, look whose here! What happened Evans? Don't have any _company_? I wonder why!" said a sweetly sick, dripping with sarcasm, voice from behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to tell who it was. It was the goddess of blonde bitches. THE blonde bitch. Sophie Stanley. Present girlfriend of the one and only Sirius Black.

"Oh, don't bother wondering about me Stanley," she said still without turning back. "Your brain will go on overload."

Strike one for Lily. Her witty comments.

While Sophie tried to figure out what I had said I distinctly heard a snigger turned cough. So she had her boi with her. Just lovely.

"You bitch-" started the tube light but again Lily was too fast for her. She turned around.

Strike two for lily. She was pretty. More than anyone else in the school. Including Sophie Stanley and her cronies.

Lily was wearing black baggy track pants with a two sizes too large sweatshirt and she still looked way better that Sophie who was dressed in a black mini skirt and a red tube top. Which I'm sorry to say are typical slut clothes.

"Last time I checked you were the blonde one not me."

Strike three for Lily. Her cheek.

This time it couldn't be helped. Sirius Black broke out in a full on laugh.

After Sophie stared at Black disbelievingly which just made him laugh hard enough to double up and hold his side she turned on lily.

"You'll pay."

Lily looked her straight in the eye with an expression on pure seriousness but not a trace of any fear or anger. Just calmness. And bored-ness, if that's even a word.

"I'm shaking."

Sophie huffed and stuck her nose high in the air and walked off towards the castle.

Surprisingly Black didn't.


	2. Million Shades Of Midnight Black

Reply to the reviews!

**Binka** – Thank you! I've finally decided to carry on the story and there is definitely going to be a lot of talks and more between Lily & Sirius.

**SoIGaveUp** – I can't wait to write this story as well! I can't tell you how excited I am about continuing this story!

**LastToFirst** – I know it's been really long, but I hope you like this chapter!

**WishinOnAStar** – I came on my account after ages your review was half of the reason why I decided to start writing again! Thank you so much! I'll try my best to update regularly! & a biiiiig hug from me to you! :)

**Kitaliah** – Thank you! I hope you like what I have planned for this story.

**Googley Eyes** – Thank you so much! I'm not much of review freak. The number doesn't matter to me. Any appreciation is more than enough! :)

**Risaroo852** – Thank you!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, disclaimers, or any words of the English language.**

_Wake up the dawn and ask her why  
A dreamer dreams, she never dies  
Wipe that tear away now from your eye_

**Chapter Two : Million Shades Of Midnight Black.**

_**Lily's point of view**_

Maybe I shouldn't have been. Surprised I mean. It's not like Black to go after a girl. Sure he's a womanizer. But it's always the girls who run after him. Other that me of course.

Okay, so this far I know I've been a total wuss, but I'm not always a sadist. And it's not even that I don't like to socialize. I just don't like to socialize with _these _people.

"Aren't you gonna go after her? You, know to check she gets back without blowing up half the castle?" I asked, not concerned at all. All I actually wanted was for him to get lost.

"You, I and all the people in that castle know I'm not going to do any such thing." He came and sat by me on the log as if sitting next to labeled losers just before midnight beside the lake was something he did everyday.

I shrugged and looked back at the beautiful view in front of me. "True. But I really wish you would because even though I don't like the people occupying it, I do have a soft spot for the castle."

"Is that true?" he mocked me. "The famous ice princess actually has a soft spot?" He continued when I just smiled n did not reply "Though that was a nice way of saying 'I would rather enjoy the view alone, if you may'"

I feigned surprise and put up a hand from the trunk to my heart. "So you _aren't_ as ignorant as I though you were." I then proceeded to say as in making an announcement, "Famous, thick head, Sirius Black, can actually read between the lines."

Beside her Black gave a bark like laugh. "hear, hear" he said between them.

I picked up a stone and threw it towards the lake. It skipped eight times before it sank. Black stared at me. I could just tell. I could always when someone's looking at me and since not many people were around it had to be Black.

"It's rude to stare."

Silence.

"You should stop."

More silence.

I gave up n turned around to look at him. "_What_?"

He smirked having won and finally looked away towards the lake. "Let's play something."

"Uh-hun, sure, okay, will do, why not?" I said really fast. "After you answer my question."

"Well, shoot then."

"Why are you here?" He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "I mean, here.. with me? You know, because last time I checked I wasn't exactly the most loved one around."

He was silent for a few moments. "You know what Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know." He said shaking his head a bit. "And, honestly I couldn't care less. Everything in the world doesn't have a reason."

It was my turn to shake my head and turn toward the lake. "I disagree. I believe everything has a reason. We just have to look for them. That's what like is about. Hope. Hope of discovering a secret that opens a million other questions. Everything does have a reason, Black. We're just too naïve to see them."

Neither of us looked away from the lake but I could hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke next. "Is that so, Miss Evans? Then, pray tell me why do people love? Even when they know, somewhere deep down, it's not going to last? Why do hearts have to break? Why do we make some people our priority when we are on their option? Why do people come so close when they know they have to fall apart? Why?"

He had a curious tone that told me that even though we were talking about something deep he wasn't anywhere near emotional. Just philosophical, I guess.

"Risk. There is a price for everything. People look for true love and they're willing to risk getting hurt. They want someone to depend on, to lean on when things get hard. Someone who would pick you up when you fall and encourage you enough to try again. Many times we love people who don't love us back. That isn't heart breaking because all you should care about is that you love them and that they are happy. There was no condition made before you fell for that person that he would love you back. What is heartbreaking, though, is not loving at all."

"Shakespeare?"

"Tennyson actually."

"How does it go?"

I remember doing this from when I was younger. I had never been a fan of either Barbies or Basketball. It was just Literature for me. Before I thought more into this I recited from memory,

"'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."

* * *

_Come up on different streets they both were streets of shame  
Both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same  
And I dreamed your dream for you and your dream is real  
How can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals ? _

"Hmm. That's good." He sounded as if he was talking about his favorite type of tea.

"It's beautiful. Poetry is an art that comes from the heart." It's something I feel strongly about. I think my tone makes it clear.

"Who wrote that one?"

Asshole. Asshole and his cheeky smile.

"I still don't get the point of this conversation. Are you drunk?" I asked. That would explain his abnormal behavior towards me.

He turned around and looked at me. His expression didn't change. Before he was looking at the sea as if trying to figure out its purpose, its depth. It's history. Now he looked the same way at me.

It didn't bother me.

"Maybe. Does it bother you?" he asked.

"If it doesn't bother you, why the hell would it bother me?"

He didn't say anything. Kept looking at me the same way. I turned around again and studied the forest and the swaying of the trees with the wind.

I thought about his eyes. Grey pools so deep you sink if you're not careful. The held stories of betrayal, of sorrow, of terrifying things. And of something familiar. They were eyes that held knowledge, understanding, wisdom that was gained too quickly.

But the most of indifference.

I never imagined eyes so conflicting.

He forgot about the game. Or maybe changed his mind. It's a good thing because then I got to spend the next to hours sitting there thinking.

With him sitting right next to me.

I got up to leave with out saying anything. He didn't look in my direction. I turned away and starting walking away with a whispered "good night". He didn't reply.

But I think he heard.


End file.
